


Charlastor Songfic: Won’t Say I’m in Love

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Charlie and Alastor, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Hazbin, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hotel, Love, Songfic, Sweet, charlastor - Freeform, gooey - Freeform, won't say I'm in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: (This is obviously inspired by the Disney classic song in Hercules)After an awkward encounter with Alastor during chores, Charlie is having trouble facing the fact that she may be falling for the demon."The game is set..."
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Charlastor Songfic: Won’t Say I’m in Love

"Hello, how are you today, my darling?"

Charlie leapt out of her skin at the suddenness of Alastor's voice. "You startled me, " she giggled. "And my day's been pretty good. We have a new guest today! I'm excited to meet him."

Alastor nodded, "I assume this will be his quarters?"

Charlie nodded. "Close to the kitchen, far from the front door." She giggled awkwardly as she continued to clean up the room. His presence always made her feel nervous. She was avoiding looking directly at Alastor. Mainly because her face was covered in a bright pink blush. 

"Do you need a hand with anything, dear?" 

"Uhm, could you help me change the sheets on the bed?" 

Alastor's smile shifted. It seemed more genuine, more gentle than his normal smile that always had a hint of mischief in it. He went to the closet and found the stack of new sheets. Using his powers he unmade the bed and folded the old sheets. 

Charlie used her hands to put her side of the bed together, Alastor continued to use his powers, but he stared at Charlie as he did so. Her hair fell just in front of her face, but Alastor could see her smile and a bright blush through the parts in her hair. 

"Thank you, Al, it's always a pain to make a bed." 

"It was my pleasure, " he bowed. 

Charlie walked over to the end of the bed and scanned the room. "Well, this place finally looks ready for some company, what are you-"

She turned around and ran her face into something strong and stiff. "Eep!" she squeaked and tripped back a few steps but she never did fall and hit the ground. No, that strong presence had caught her in its arms. 

"Are you okay?" Alastor asked. His body was so close to hers. It was like something straight out of a romance movie. She could almost feel the pink flashy bulbs of love surround them. Charlie found herself blushing like crazy and she stumbled over her words. "I-I-I- I'm f-fine," she said and quickly stood away. Effectively making those bulbs disintegrate. 

Alastor smirked and put her back on her feet. "Glad to hear, if that's all you needed from me then I must bid you adieu. Have a good day, Miss Charlie." 

And then he walked out. 

Once out of earshot Charlie but her lip in worry. "What the fuck was that?!" She yelled at herself. 

Charlie sat on the newly made guest bed and covered her face in her hands. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, " she groaned. "That was so embarrassing..." 

"Why am I so awkward around him?" She knew the answer but didn't want to say it. She didn't want to admit what was happening to her. 

She found herself wondering if he had lied about it being 'alright'. What if he was just being nice? Al is a gentleman after all and he would probably do that with anyone that bumped into him. 

Unless it was Angel. Al would fry Angel. 

But she wasn't Angel.

She was Charlie.

And she was an insecure mess. What type of guy or girl would be interested in her? 

"I must have the worst taste in men," Charlie thought. But then her thoughts traveled to how calm and relaxed he always was, how kind and proper, how he never yelled and was always honest with her. "No, no I probably have the best taste in men. Al's been nothing but nice to me... if not a little obnoxious with his teasing." She added. 

She now laid down on the bed and screamed internally. "Why is this so hard? No guys worth this type of aggravation!" But as soon as that thought came across her mind, memories of how being around him made her feel. 

Just yesterday while Alastor had been changing a lightbulb she had found herself staring at him. The way his clothes fit him, the way his smile- while creepy, was somehow reassuring to her. It made her heart flutter, her face redden, it made her feel so happy she didn't know what to do. 

"Oh, fucks-sake! He doesn't even like me." Charlie reminded herself. After all, Alastor treated Charlie the same way he treated every other person. "I'm just gonna end up crying my heart out, I need to stop fantasizing about something that will never happen." 

Charlie stood up from the bed and flattened out the comforter. "I'm a mess," she sighed. 

She straightened up herself and left the room. She leaned against the doorframe and gave herself one more moment to collect herself. 

"I'm not... I'm not in love with Alastor. I won't say I'm in love with him, I won't."

She pushed off the door and began to walk down the hallway. 

"Charlie!" She heard her name being called. She turned around to see Vaggie and Angel strolling down the hall. "The new captive is here, " Angel said with a grin. Vaggie, in response, punched him in the side, making him double over in pain, but he was still laughing. 

"His name is Markas, " Vaggie growled at Angel. "Do you want me to show him to his room?" She asked Charlie in a nicer way. "Yes, please, I've gotta run and look around at-at the... bills, yeah- the bills."

Vaggie tilted her head, "I thought Alastor did the bills?"

Charlie blinked.

"Ihelphimsometimes,okaybye!" Charlie waved and dashed away. 

"Fuck, fuck, why am I acting like this? I need an honest moment to figure this out." Charlie fretted over herself as she continued to walk down the hallway. "No, I need something to distract myself with, " she concluded. "Maybe I really should do some of those bills, it would make things easier on Alastor. He already does so much..." She grinned as she thought about what he'd say to her after helping. If he'd say 'thank you, dear Charlie! What a help!' or if he'd be more genuine. Maybe he'd say 'darling, you didn't have to do that. Thank you, though' and then he'd lean in and grab her hand and kiss her hand and-

"No, no, stop. No thinking like that, it's just gonna be a business partner helping a business partner. Strictly business, " she reminded herself. 

She made her way towards the offices and entered when she arrived. She found a pile of bills on Alastor's desk and she began to sort through them of importance. 

She doesn't know how much time passed, all she knew was that she had only completed two bills when Alastor walked into their office. 

"What are you working on?" 

"Aahh!" Charlie screamed and whipped the chair around to see Alastor looming above her. "Oh, Alastor, you frightened me, heheh..." 

Alastor stood over her, still waiting for his response. 

"Oh, uhm, I just... thought you could use some help with the bills so I just started doing some of them."

Alastor looked at the two bills she had completed. "Very good, thank you," he smiled and placed a hand on her head. "I will do the rest another time." He pushed the bills aside and out of her reach. "It's nearly dinner now and I have jambalaya on the stove."

"Oh, okay, I'll be there in a moment, there was a bill-"

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," he tsked. "You worry too much, come and help me with dinner. I promise it'll be entertaining." His placed his hand on her cheek, "come on, dear."

"O-Okay..." Charlie blushed. 

"Great!" Alastor said and removed his hand. "I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you, my dear." He waved and walked out. 

Charlie stared after him, she looked like a lovesick puppy. 

"Fuck, " she thought to herself. "I've got it bad." 

But was that necessarily bad? She wondered that question as she left the office. She placed her hand on the cheek Alastor had rested his hand on. 

"No one has to know that I love him... At least out loud I won't say that I'm in love."


End file.
